Teachers From Hell!
by The.Lonely.Vampire
Summary: Random fictional characters are teachers at the Arcadia Boarding School. Will Luna, Takal and Fray last through the year and keep their sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Teachers From Hell!**

I don't own any of the places these characters come from. If you didn't already know from my other story, Where'd You Come From?, Takal harona is Courtney and Luna.the.betrayed.ninja is Luna. In this story, however, Courtney will be Takal and Luna will be well, Luna. A character LIKE me (not me) will be in this story.

**FACULTY:  
Hellsing:  
**Integra- Principal/Head of Girls' Dorms

Dok- Computer Education

Alucard- History

Pip- French

Walter- Home Economics

Major Montana Max (Fuhrer)- German

**Final Fantasy:**  
Sephiroth- Kendo (Or Judo)

**Princess Tutu:**

Mr. Cat- Dance/Head of Boys' Dorms

**Kingdom Hearts:**

Xemnas- Science

Axel- Child Nutritionist (He cooks the food)

Demyx- Band/Choir

Xigbar- Math

Zexion- Literature

**Naruto:  
**Orochimaru- Art

Kabuto- Health

Deidara- Pig Latin

**Yu-Gi-Oh!:**

Marik- Physical Education

Bakura- Counselor/Peer Mediation

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

Jack Sparrow- Sex Education

By this point, you should be wondering what the hell I was on to make the faculty.  
-

**1ST PERIOD**

Takal Harona walked up the stairs to her first class in the Arcadia Boarding School. The walls had posters and sometimes, bulletin boards crammed between the doors. The floors had light blue tiles and the air was perfectly air-conditioned from the heat outside. She would be a freshman this year and she was some what nervous. Something in the air was making her excited. Smiling, she opened her class door- room 208- and dropped her jaw when she saw the teacher.

Alucard stood behind his desk, wearing his hair down in a neat manner. His red glasses were half-way down his nose and he wore a white suit with a red tie. Takal walked her way to a desk next to her two friends, Luna and Fray. When all of Takal's classmates were seated, Alucard began to speak. "Hello, Class. I am Alucard, your history teacher this year." He wrote his name in capital letters with a red Expo on the dry-erase board. Fray raised her hand. "You." Alucard said, adjusting his glasses.

"Shouldn't you be.. uh.." Fray was thinking of a way to put it.

"With Hellsing?" Alucard finished. Fray nodded. "Master wanted to take some time off and teach you children." Alucard pulled out a stack of papers off his desk. "Today, you're going to have a special assignment." He walked around the room, handing a paper to each student. "I'm going to test you to see how much you know about Dracula, vampires and a man named 'Vlad Tepes'." He finally got around to giving Takal a paper.

"Finally something interesting." Fray mumbled, a small amount of happiness in her voice. Alucard smirked as he continued to pass out papers. Fray looked at the first question. "How old was Vlad Tepes when he died?" Takal looked at Luna. Luna shrugged. They looked at Fray. She was practically zooming through the paper. Takal looked around at her other classmates. Most of them were sitting there with blank looks on their faces.

"Freak.." Takal muttered at Fray.

Fray raised her hand, ignoring Takal's comment. Alucard walked to her desk and picked up her paper.

"Fray.. You know quite a bit about this subject." He wrote a grade on the paper with a red pen he seemed to pull out of nowhere and put Fray's paper back on her desk. Fray looked at the paper and smiled.

Five minutes before class ended, Alucard picked up the papers he hadn't graded yet. When the bell rang, he dismissed them in a very bored voice. "Get out. Class dismissed." When Takal walked out of the classroom and waited for Luna and Fray.

"What class do you guys have next?" Takal asked them.

"I have PE." Fray grumbled.

"I have science." Luna said.

"I'm going to dance class." Takal smiled.

-.-'

**2ND PERIOD**

Fray trudged to the gym. Everyone in the gym was in their own little cliques. Fray didn't belong to any cliques in this class. Feeling a little disheartened, she sat in a corner by herself. The bell for class rang and the students got quiet, waiting for the gym teacher. Then, some kid walked in a couple minutes late. He looked absolutely RIDICULOUS! Fray sniggered as she watched him walk in. It was a boy of about sixteen. He had tan skin and purple eyes. Both ears were pierced and he had a gold armlet on each arm. His hair was long, blond and spikey. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, tan cargo pants and a purple cloak that flowed behind him. The Millenium Rod hung from one of his belt loops and a silver whistle hung around his neck.

"Listen up, mortals, I'm going to be your PE instructor, Coach Ishtar; but all of you can call me 'Marik' or 'Coach'." Marik gave an evil grin. A girl giggled and the class ignored Marik and continued talking, the volume reaching a dull roar.

"This school is so fucked up." Fray said to herself, smirking.

"BE SILENT OR I SHALL SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Marik roared, taking the Millenium Rod out. The class grew silent.

-.-'

Luna sat in the front row of her science class. A tan guy with silver hair and gold eyes walked into the room. He was wearing a white lab coat and black pants and shoes.

"Class." The man greeted, looking at his students. "I'm your science teacher, Professor-"

"MANSEX!" Luna yelled, interrupting him. The class chuckled.

"No. Professor Xemnas." Xemnas growled, irritated. "What's your name?" Xemnas asked.

"Luna." Luna said, smiling. Xemnas stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Anul." Xemnas said, writing Luna's name spelled backwards on the dry-erase board. "A-N-U-L". The class, except for Luna, chuckled.

"MANSEX!!" Luna yelled again, pointing at him like an evil monkey.

"Principal's." Xemnas stated, writing Luna an office referal.

-.-'

Takal looked around the dance room. She kind of liked it. The floors were an oak color of hardwood and the walls were covered in mirrors. A piano was in the farthest corner of the room and a brass handle bar ran across the left and right walls. A large penguin with big, blue eyes sat at the piano bench and A large, purple cat with a green shirt and tight, black pants. When all of the students were seated on the floor, the large cat spoke.

"I am your dance instructor, Mr. Cat." He said, eyes scanning over his students.

"He's soo cute!" A girl squealed.

"Cute, am I?" Mr. Cat gave a theatrical pause. "THEN I SHALL HAVE YOU MARRY ME!!" Mr. Cat exclaimed. All the girls in the room cringed, including Takal.

-.-'

Hope you guys like this story so far! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the places that these characters come from. If you need to see the faculty again, go to part one!

-.-'

Luna walked to the principal's office, fuming the whole way. "Stupid Mansex.." She grumbled. She'd find a way to get back at him. Luna began to plot Mansex's demise as she walked into the front office.

The front office was quite small looking. The carpet was burgundy and the walls were wood with pictures of famous kings and queens through English history. A couch was up against the wall and a desk area was in the back left corner of the room. An open doorway was in the back. A brass sign with the word "Principal" painted in black was next to the door. Luna walked to the doorway and knocked on the door jamb.

"Come in." A bored, feminine voice called. Luna stepped inside and seated herself across from the principal's desk. The principal, who was staring out the back window from her high-backed office chair turned around. It was Sir Integra. Her long, blond hair was swept behind her and her glasses were clinging to the bridge of her nose. "Give me your office referal." Integra said, holding out her hand. Luna gave her the office referal and Integra began to read it. "You owe Professor Xemnas an apology." She said at last.

"Yes, Sir Integra." Luna replied.

"Apart from that, your punishment will be helping Axel cook in the cafeteria." Axel was here? Luna would be helping him cook? That was not punishment for Luna. "Go back to class." Integra ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Luna said, getting out of her chair.

-.-'

As soon as Fray would get the chance, she probably would kill Marik. Marik laughed maniacally as he watched his students being chased around the track by Duel Monsters. One had nearly gotten Fray. She managed to escape by hitting the monster in the face, but she got her hand cut by the spikes on it. Many students were losing their breath, including Fray. Giving up on the chase, some students climbed the chain-link fence and jumped down to the ground. Even Fray climbed the fence. She landed in the grass with a thud. When most of the students were on the other side of the fence, the Duel Monsters broke through the fence. Most of the students screamed as they ran away from the deranged creatures.

-.-'

Takal heard screaming from outside. She and most of her class mates looked out the window, even Mr. Cat.

"What on earth?" He said aloud, watching the monsters chase around the students. "Get back to your seats, class." Mr. Cat instructed, picking up the class phone. He called Sir Integra's phone. She answered on the first ring.

"What is it, Mr. Cat?" She asked.

"We have a situation with the gym class." Mr. Cat answered, still looking out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"They're being chased by.." He took a closer look. ".. monsters.."

"I'll send someone out." Integra promised before hanging up.

-.-'

Alucard's class phone rang.

"One moment, class." Alucard said to his students. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Alucard, there are 'monsters' outside. You know what to do."

"Yes, Master."

-.-'

Luna sat in her chair. Professor Mansex was teaching the class something about the "Door to Darkness".

I wonder what Takal and Fray are doing. Luna thought, putting her head against the table top.

-.-'

Fray hid in a bush with some of her class mates. Some of the monsters were in their sight, sniffing around, looking for the students. The students were suprised when they heard a gunshot and inhuman screaming.

-.-'

What's going on? Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Teachers From Hell!**

I do NOT own the characters or where they come from! If you need to look at the faculty, look at the first chapter!

-.-'

Alucard shot every monster he came across with his gun, the Jackal. Most of the monsters only needed one shot in the head to be killed. As he shot the monsters, he began to think. Who is in charge of the monsters? Even more importantly, who was in charge of this class?

-.-'

Fray sat in the bushes, forming a plan. A monster walked in front of the bush she and two other classmates were hiding. The monster..er.. monsters were a purple clown sitting on top of a yellow dragon. "Guys.. I have a plan!" Fray whispered to them.

-.-'

Alucard searched for any monster that he didn't get, his red eyes sweeping from side to side. Then, he spotted a tan boy with spiky blond hair.

"Hey, kid." Alucard said, walking toward him.

-.-'

"Ready?" Fray asked them.

"This is madness." The boy, Chad, said.

"If we die, it's all YOUR fault!" The girl, Marissa said. Fray completely ignored them.

"Okay. On three. One.. Two.. Three!" Fray ran out of the bushes and towards the monsters.

-.-'

"Hn? What do you want?" The boy asked.

"What's your name? Why aren't you hiding?" Alucard asked.

"Marik Ishtar. I'm not scared of the monsters." He said 'monsters' quite mockingly. Alucard picked Marik up by his dark purple shirt.

"Did you send out the monsters?" Alucard hissed.

-.-'

Fray realized that she was the only one that ran out of the bushes. Depending on sheer luck, she pushed the purple clown off the dragon's back. The clown let out an indignant squeak as it hit the ground. When the dragon turned its head around, Fray was already on its back. Then, the dragon started bucking like a bronco at a Wild West show.

-.-'

"So what if I did?" Marik asked, smirking. "What are you going to do about it?" Alucard raised the Jackal to Marik's head. Marik raised his gold rod. "Shoot me and I'll send you straight to the Shadow Realm." Marik threatened.

-.-'

"Calm down!" Fray yelled at the dragon. The dragon kept bucking. "I SAID CALM DOWN!!" Fray repeated, wrapping her arms around the dragon's neck and pulling back on it as hard as she could. The dragon stopped bucking. "Good dragon." She said, stroking its neck. How was she going to ride this thing? Would it be like riding a horse? Where did the purple clown go? She gently kicked the dragon's sides. The dragon moved forward. She guided the dragon back to the school, smiling slightly.

In a couple of minutes, Fray and the dragon were back on the track. She spotted Alucard holding Marik up by his shirt. She kicked the dragon, urging it forward. "Go, Bessie!" She exclaimed to the dragon, encouraging it as it went faster. Alucard and Marik looked at her.

"What the hell?" Marik said, suprised to see a student riding a dragon. Alucard smirked a little.

"Call off the monsters." Alucard said calmly. The third period bell rang.

"It doesn't matter now." Marik shrugged, waving the Millenium Rod. The dragon disappeared from under Fray and she fell on her butt in the dirt.

"No.. Bessie.. Come back!" She whined, saddened at the disappearance of her new friend..er.. steed.

-.-'

Luna inhaled sharply, preparing to give Mansex an apology.

"Professor Xemnas." Luna said, trying to get his attention away from the beaker he was cleaning. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry for calling you 'Mansex'."

"Apology accepted." Xemnas replied curtly. "Now go to your next class." Luna walked into the hall and looked at her schedule. Her next class was sex ed. Luna walked to the classroom, frowning.

-.-'

Takal walked into the sex ed. classroom and sat at a desk in the back of the room. Luna and Fray came in a couple minutes later and sat next to Takal.

"Good evening, class." A man said, coming out from under his desk. A couple people giggled. Locks or his hair and the braids in his beard clinked against each other, the beads and trinkets in his hair and beard making the clinking. "I will be your captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Takal smirked to herself as she watched him make weird hand motions as he talked. "All of you know what sex is, right?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now how many o you have had sex?" No one raised their hand. Jack spotted a small packet on his desk. He picked it up and sniffed it. The class' eyes widened and all of the class laughed at Jack. "What the bloody hell is this?" Jack asked, pointing to the packet. Takal raised her hand. "Young miss." Jack said, pointing to her.

"That's a condom." Takal said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

-.-'

If you were wondering what Duel Monster I used, I used Soul Hunter. Currently, I am at my Grandma's for the next two weeks or so. She wants to go EVERY WHERE!! Don't get mad if I can't update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teachers From Hell!**

I don't own the places these characters come from.

-.-'

Jack stared blankly at the packet in his hand. "What is a condom for?" He asked Takal. Takal fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. The class giggled.

"Uh.. You put it on your 'cannon' before you shoot it in someone's 'port hole'." Jack still had a blank expression on his face.

"How is THIS-" he held up the packet -"supposed to cover MY cannon? It looks MUCH too small." The class roared in laughter. Takal, with a half embarassed, half shocked expression on her face, walked up to Jack and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh.." Jack said when she finished explaining. "You open it-" he tore open the packet and took the rubber item out- "and slide it over your manhood!" The class' eyes got wider. At that awkward moment, a boy with spiky white hair and brown eyes walked in the class room. He "I'm here to take 'Luna' to the cafeteria." He said, reading off a piece of paper. Luna picked up her back pack and walked out the door.

"Takal.. was that.. _Bakura_?" Fray whispered to Takal.

"I.. I think so." Takal whispered back.

-.-'

Luna walked down the near-empty hallway with the white haired boy.

"So.. Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm Ryou, the counselor." He paused and a weird expression came across his face. "And if you have a problem, suck it up. I don't give a shit." Luna looked at him funny. The counselor gave a small cough. "Excuse me- I let that slip out."

"Okaay.." Luna said. When they reached the cafeteria, they heard someone yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FOOD IS BURNED?! IT'S JUST A LITTLE BLACKENED!!" Luna and Ryou walked in to see Axel wearing his usual Organization XIII black cloak and suprisingly, a hair net and a white apron. He was holding a metal tray of charred food in his hands.

"Your volunteer is here." Ryou said nicely. Axel's green eyes flashed towards Luna. Ryou walked away, leaving Luna standing there.

"Yeah, well, we need to cook the chicken, pasta and.." He thought for a moment. "..burgers. Got it memorized?"

"Yep!" Luna chimed, following Axel into the kitchen.

-.-'

Jack brought out an already-opened box from behind his desk. It was labeled 'Trojan'.

"My other two classes wouldn't tell me what these were.." He grabbed a handful of condom packets. "So I figured that I should be givin' these out to ye." He slapped one on a student's desk he was standing close to with a chuckle. "How busy can I get? I just need some rum.. Rum would be great right now.. And a pretty girl.." He slapped a condom on the next desk.

-.-'

Axel concentrated on the marinated chicken and hamburger meat set in a frying pan in front of him. He lifted up his arms, calling on his power of fire. A low flame simmered at the bottom of the frying pan. After about a minute, Luna turned the pieces of meat over.

"Hey, Axel." Luna began.

"What?" Axel asked, maintaining the steady stream of fire under the frying pan.

"Who else from the Organization is here?"

"There's Mansex, Bigrax (Xigbar), Demyx and Zexion." Hm. An emo and a trigger-happy lunatic. Luna egan to wonder what classes they teached.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We were gambling with Luxord, and whoever lost had to teach here... I'm gonna kill him when I get back." Axel vowed, pretending to strangle an invisible Luxord. The flame bursted upward and torched the ceiling- right next to a head of an automatic sprinkler. The fire bell began to rain, and more sprinklers in the cafeteria went off. "Shit." Axel said with a very unhappy look on his face.

-.-'

Takal and Fray jolted in their seat when they heard the fire bell.

"Line up on the wall, children." Jack said, trying to maintain order. He opened the door and let everyone out, where he escorted them out to the track. When Takal and Fray were outside, they looked around for Luna.

"Hey." Takal said, nuging Fray.

"Huh?" Fray replied.

"Orochimaru's here."

"What? Where?!" Fray stepped on her tip-toes and looked around.

"Over there!"

"Where?" Takal grabbed Fray's head and pulled it in the right direction. "Oh.. And Kabuto's next to 'im!"

"We must warn the little boys!" Takal exclaimed, snapping her head in a different direction. "IS THAT SEPHIROTH?!"

-.-'

"Nice going, you dipshit." Luna said to Axel when they were outside.

"Have some respect!" Axel growled, whacking Luna in the back of the head with his fist.

"Axel.." A familiar voice hissed. Luna turned to see who it was.

-.-'

I'm starting to hate my own cliff hangers... Anyhoo.. I'm going to be headin' home Tuesday? Yeah, I think so.. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Teachers From Hell!

I don't own the places that these characters come from.

-.-'

"SEPHIROTH!" Takal exclaimed, weaving through the multitudes of children.

"Takal, wait!" Fray said, trying to follow her.

"Sephiroth! Sephie! Sephie! Sephie!" Fray could have sworn that Takal was foaming at the mouth. "SEPHI-oomph!" Takal bumped into the back of someone. That person turned around… and Takal screamed and ran away.

-.-'

Demyx stood there, blue sitar in hand.

"I was in the middle of teaching the class how to play an AC/DC song and you set off a fire. It's the first day, you dumb fuck!"

"Yeah, so what? Live a little." Axel gave Demyx a noogie and Demyx pulled away from him. Luna laughed at Demyx. But then they heard the loudest, girliest scream they've ever heard.

-.-'

Orochimaru stood there, smirking at Takal's reaction. His long, black hair a was swept back and his gold, reptilian eyes seemed to glare.

"H-Hi, Orochimaru!" Fray stammered, hoping she wouldn't be in trouble. But, losing her nerve, she ran away to join Takal, who was still looking for Sephiroth.

"There he is!" Takal exclaimed, running up to him.

-.-'

That sounded like Takal. Luna thought. She slipped away into the crowd and searched for her. After a couple minutes of searching, she found Takal talking to Sephiroth, holding out a pen. Fray was next to Takal, with a big grin on her face. Luna ran over.

"Hi, Sephiroth!" She exclaimed, trying to glomp him. Sephiroth deftly moved out of her way, and she landed on her face. "Ow.."

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!" Integra yelled. Everyone grew silent. "Since the cafeteria is wet, you'll be eating lunch outside." A chorus of "yes!" and "aww" followed. A lunch lady brought out a grill, and set it by a picnic area. She was trying to light it, but the lighter wouldn't work.

"I'll do it!" Axel yelled.

"NO!" A frightened Luna, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, and Xemnas yelled. Too late. Axel guided a fireball into the grill, causing it to flare up about ten feet… setting the lunch lady's shirt sleeve on fire. She ran around, screaming.

"I'll help you!" Demyx said, using his powers to guide a long stream of water to the lunch lady. The water hit her in the face, but the fire was put out… and there stood a very angry lunch lady. A couple people giggled.

After Luna, Takal, and Fray got their lunch and sat at a picnic table, they looked around, trying to find other people they knew.

"It's Pip!!" Fray exclaimed, pointing to the Frenchman, who was putting mustard on his burger. He turned around when he heard his name.

"What?" He said, turning around.

"HI!!" Luna, Takal, and Fray yelled. Pip rolled his eye and returned to his burger.

"IT'S DEIDARA!!" Luna exclaimed, running up to glomp the blond Akatsuki bomber. Fray, who had little idea who he was, just stayed in her seat, while Takal also got up.

Surprisingly, Deidara allowed himself to be glomped. His hand itched to make a bomb and make it explode on her.. or everyone.. But he had to refrain from doing so. That freak, Alucard would kill him if he even made a bomb.. But then, Deidara tried to pull the girl off.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME?!" He exclaimed.

-.-'

Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I'll probably make up for it in the next chapter.. maybe..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the places these characters come from. I also don't own the song that's in here.

-.-'

"NEVAH!!" Luna yelled, still clinging like a leech to Deidara. Deidara stuck his palm in her face and opened the mouth on his palm. Luna opened her eyes, but it was too late. The mouth bit her nose. "ARGH!!" Luna covered her throbbing nose with her hands.

"I told you to let go, shrimp!"

"That's not nice, girly-man!" Takal scolded. Deidara glared at Takal.

"What did you say to me?!" He yelled.

-.-'

The Major and Dok sat at Fray's table, much to her displeasure. Dok, wearing his usual butcher suit and glasses was tinkering with some sort of remote and the Major, looking like a butterball turkey in a Nazi uniform, was eating a hotdog.

"Good, Dok. You're sure it vill go off next class?" The Major said in between bites.

"J-Ja, of course, Mein Fuhrer." Dok replied, looking up from the remote. What was going to go off? A bomb? Before she could ask, the lunch bell rang.

-.-'

Deidara was very annoyed.

"We'll settle this later." He said, going to his classroom. Takal and Luna looked at their schedules.

"You have _PIG LATIN_?" Takal asked, looking at Luna's schedule.

"Yep!" Luna replied proudly, puffing out her chest. "And you have French!"

"What does Fray have?" They looked over to her lunch table, but she was already gone.

"Bonjour, classer. N'importe quel de vous parle-t-il le français?" Pip said, trying to fake a smile. He'd rather be with the Wild Geese playing poker or something.

"What?" The class said. The students looked at each other, as if one would know the answer.

"Hello, class. Do any of you speak French?" He repeated flatly. Silence.

"Oui! Je sais étouffer un gaufre!" Takal yelled happily. Pip looked at her funny.

"Que?" ("What?")

"Je sais étouffer un gaufre." Takal repeated.

"Do you know what you just said?" Pip asked.

"Nope." Takal replied, smiling. Pip gave a slight sigh. How idiotic his students were.

"You just said zat you know how to choke a waffle."

-.-'

Luna and some other kid were the only students in the Pig Latin classroom.

"IT'S YOU!!" Deidara exclaimed, pointing at Luna.

"Urprise-say!" ("Surprise!") (A/N: Pig Latin is where you take letters out until you get to the first vowel then you add it at at the end of the word with "ay" at at the end of it.)

"At-whay are-ay ou-yay oing-day ere-hay?" ("What are you doing here?") Luna showed Deidara her schedule. Just great. Deidara would be forever tormented.

-.-'

Fay sat at the edge of her seat.

"Good day, class." The Major said casually, leaning back in his chair. "You vill be learning the language of ze Fatherland. If you do not follow my instructions." His lips curled into a smile. "I'll make you listen to polka for ze rest of ze year!!" No!! Not polka! Just then, the intercom blared with a weird polka beat.

"I don't want her; you can have her! She's to fat for me.. She's too fat for me.. She's to fat for me.."

"No!!" The class exclaimed, covering their ears. Fray just started laughing.

-.-'

The song I used is an actual song. It's called "Too Fat Polka" and it's by Frankie Yankovic. I think it's a funny song. Read and review! Oh, and I'm gonna be occupied with band starting August first. I'm probably going to be exhausted..


	7. Chapter 7

**Teachers From Hell!**

I don't own any of the places these characters come from..

-.-'

Pip was a little disheartened that his students were total idiots. "Does anyone else know anything in French?" He muttered. A boy in the back raised his hand. "You." Pip said, pointing to the kid.

"Yeah, I heard this angry French guy yell this out once.." Great. What would Pip be hearing next? "It went like.. um.. 'Je veux vous tuer des b?ards am?icains grossiers!'" ("I want to kill you crass American bastards!") Pip smiled. "What does it mean?"

"Erm.. I couldn't understand it.." Pip lied.

-.-'

"Taking the Pig Latin aside, you and me are going to be in this class all year, right?"

"Yep." Luna replied.

"So lets get one thing straight.." He paused."Stop hugging me!" He yelled, noticing that Luna had some how gotten hold of his arm.

-.-'

"So, class.. I take it zat you don't like ze polka?" The Major asked. The class nodded. "Zat's too bad, zen.." A cat-like smile spread across his face and he ripped off his Nazi uniform to reveal.. lederhosen. The horrible music came back on.

"I get dizzy.. I get numb-o.. When I'm dancin'.. With my jum-jum-JUMBO!.."

-.-'

"So.. We have a long way to go zis year." Pip said, scratching his head while he checked the clock. Five more minutes.

"Pip!" Takal said, raising her hand.

"What is it this time?" Pip asked.

"Can we got to France this year?" That was a good question.

"I'll ask the principal." He muttered, thoughtful. Then the class bell rang and the students filed out of the room. When Takal was in the hallway, she looked at her schedule. She had math next. She walked down the hall and saw Luna moping.

"What's up with you?" Takal asked.

"I have math next.." Replied

"So do I." Takal replied, trying to cheer up Luna. When Luna and Takal opened the door they laughed when they saw a very unhappy Xigbar sitting at his desk.

-.-'

After nearly getting run over by students that wanted out of the classroom, Fray stumbled into the hall and checked her schedule. Science.. Great.. She trudged to her next class mumbling about stupid polkas.

-.-'

I had a little bit of writer's block for this story.. Read and review!


End file.
